


chilly with my love

by deathlytireddan



Series: bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan loves Phil a lot so he brings him breakfast in bed, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the bingo squares:sugarandbakery.Rain is coming down in a steady drizzle,tap tap tappingon the windows. Chilly, early morning light slants in through the cracks between the curtains, giving everything that specific, dreamy glow of cold.





	chilly with my love

Autumn is finally here. 

Rain is coming down in a steady drizzle, _tap tap tapping_ on the windows. Chilly, early morning light slants in through the cracks between the curtains, giving everything that specific, dreamy glow of cold.

Dan loves it. He likes being bundled up in a hot nest, a bubble, between them and the rest of the world. Summer and spring are made for laughter, fun, working, and stress. Winter and autumn are calmer, sleepier, made to prepare for the next year’s warmth with easy breaths. 

He yawns.

Cold feet move against Dan’s leg. Phil mumbles something in his sleep, like he’s complaining. Dan wonders what the dream is about. 

Dan reaches down as carefully as he can for a discarded hoodie, impatiently dropped on the floor the night before. 

He pulls it on, rubbing his arms. Phil exhales, turning over. 

Dan slips out of bed, pulls on a fresh pair of pants and loose joggers.

The wood floor is freezing on his bare feet. He takes refuge on the rug in front of the bathroom sink to brush his teeth and sort out his hair, brushing the rumpled curls into something half decent. 

He tiptoes back into the bedroom, past the bed, sneaking a look at Phil. Still asleep, a pillow in his arms where Dan had been. Dan grabs his phone and earbuds off the nightstand and leaves the flat quietly, locking the door behind him. 

He pushes the earbuds in and shuffles a playlist. 

-

The air is crisp and fresh in his lungs, waking him up quickly. He walks for a bit, settles down on a bench to take pictures of pigeons eating their breakfast. 

Two are cuddled up together in the corner, sharing an entire bagel between them. He takes a picture, sends it to Phil with a joking _us_. Phil doesn’t answer, probably still asleep. He’ll see it later.

Dan stands, stretching his arms over his head. The song in his ears changes to something a bit more awake.

-

The sudden change of temperature inside the Starbucks makes his chest hurt. He coughs into his sleeve, wincing. The cold is pretty, but it does hurt sometimes. Phil would reprimand him for only wearing a hoodie, not even bringing a scarf with him. 

Dan takes his place in line, stomach starting to rumble at the sight of all the fresh baked pastries. He wants to get home now, back in bed with his favorite person.

-

Home is just as silent as before when Dan gets home, a paper bag in one hand and two cups of hot, caramel flavored coffee in the other. He toes off his shoes and leaves his phone and earbuds on the kitchen counter, going in search of Phil. 

-

Phil is still asleep. All the blankets are pulled up around him in a big, tangled mess. Dan sets down his goodies and sits on the edge of the bed, nudging Phil.

“Wake up, Phil,” he says softly. He slides his hand between the sheets and finds a lot of hot, exposed skin.

Phil’s eyes fly open. “DAN - you - cold!” Phil shoves him away. 

Dan cackles. “No, come back!” He pulls back the covers, pressing his cold hands to Phil’s spine. Phil shrieks and pulls his hands away, holding them betweeen his own. 

“God, you’re cold!” He looks half asleep, squinty and rumpled and yawning, even as he looks concerned. “I don’t want your hands to fall off. Should’ve - “ Another yawn. “Should’ve worn gloves.” He rubs his eyes with his fists. 

Dan just looks at him, for moment, while Phil stretches and looks around blearily, noticing the goodies on the table with widened eyes and a surprised smile, aimed right at Dan. 

It’s too much not to be touching. Dan reaches around for his back again. Phil swats at his chest. 

“I don’t think so, mister. Too cold.” But does cover them both in the blankets, making sure Dan’s feet are covered up properly. Dan pulls off his joggers and hoodie, kicking them to the bottom of the bed, and pushes into Phil’s side. 

He’s content.

Phil has already got his coffee between his hands, humming as he swallows. “Mmm. Thanks.” 

Dan picks up his own coffee and sets the paper bag in Phil’s lap, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

It’s warm and cozy, just the bubble Dan had been wanting. He takes out their muffins and sets them on the bag, trying not to think of all the crumbs. The bedding probably needs washed anyway, after last night. 

He kisses Phil’s neck at the thought, sleepy and sloppy in that way they both love. 

Phil hums again. “What’s this all for, anyway?” He’s still all squinty, just like a mole, peering down at Dan slouched against his side.

Dan sets Phil’s glasses on his nose. “Nothing. Dunno. Felt like it.” He sips his overly sugary coffee. “Love you.”

Phil grins widely. “I love you too.” He breaks off part of his muffin. “This is good. Try it.” 

Dan opens his mouth. Phil sets it on his tongue. 

“Yeah, that’s good.” Dan nods. He gives Phil part of his. 

They finish eating and settle back against the headboard. Dan is still pressed into Phil’s side, ignoring all pointed, questioning looks. He doesn’t know why he feels like this, truthfully. He’d just woken up wanting to take care of Phil, wanting to do something to show that he cares. 

Sugary food and sugary coffee are a sure way into Phil’s heart, so he’d set off for Starbucks. 

Phil giggles suddenly. He’s looking at the picture of the two pigeons Dan had sent him earlier. “Awwww! I wonder if they know our pigeons.” 

“Maybe they are our pigeons.” 

“Yeah.” Phil is still looking at the picture. He tilts his phone away from Dan and types something, looking pleased with himself. 

“What’re you doing?” Dan laughs, trying to see. 

Phil leans further away. “You’ll just have to see for yourself.” 

“But I don’t have my phone. C’mon, let me see!” 

Phil sets his phone on the floor. “No. You’ll have to look later!” 

“You’re going to step on that, you know.” 

Phil pushes back into his space, crowding him down into the bed. “Oh well.”

Dan raises his eyebrows. That isn’t like Phil. He’s always more concerned about damaging technology than Dan.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t - mmmf - “ 

Phil pushes their mouths together intently, purposefully, biting down. Dan circles his arms around Phil’s neck. 

Phil breaks away, just for a second, to pull the blanket up above their heads and then leans down again, pushing Dan into the mattress with his body. 

It’s hot, and dark, and Dan can’t really breathe with all of Phil on his chest. He finds Phil’s mouth again. 

It’s perfect. He just wants Phil, and Phil knows it and understands it, like always. 

-

Back in the kitchen, past Norman sleeping on his leaf, Dan’s phone lights up on the counter. It’s a text from Phil.

_I love you so much. I’m glad you’re here with me even if you’re an actual horrible icicle_

_I really do love you. Sometimes I worry you don’t know how much I do_

_I really do_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this :)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr here](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/188303420025/chilly-with-my-love-ao3-link-here-words)


End file.
